When Your Forever Together Isn't Forever
by aVeryStarkidUniConner
Summary: My very first FanFic, YAY! My apologies if my English isn't very well, I'm not from the UK or USA or something. I hope you like my story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1, A locked door

**A/N** I don't own any of the characters .

**Chapter 1, A locked door**.

_**Song of the chapter: **__**Bruno Mars, Count On Me**_  
><em>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,<br>I'll sail the world to find you  
>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,<br>I'll be the light to guide you_

Krayonder walked trough the narrow corridors of the Starship.  
>They would dock to the spacestation soon.<p>

He didn't want to. He didn't want to face the ambassador. He didn't want to be sent on an other mission with an other team. He'd got attached to them.  
>Krayonder wasn't sad that, after the team of Starship Rangers had returned from their mission to Bug Planet, the old ambassador, Dr. Space-Claw, had died. He'd never liked him.<br>And when turned out that the mission to Bug Planet was all set up to kill them, he had liked him even less. What actually ment that he hated him. So he was very, _very_ glad that the person who took over the job was a whole heck of a lot nicer. Even so nice that he'd send him on a mission again. With the same team. Krayonder had thought that he wouldn't be sent on a mission with the same team again. Not after all the drama with the mission to Bug Planet. But he was, and he liked it.  
>But it would be over within a few hours, the next morning they'd be on the spacestation again. A lot had changed on this mission.<br>Their mission was to explore a small planet as big as New Nork City, so it wasn't really a planet but more a star. They had five weeks to do that. They'd done it in two,but they stayed there, because it was calm and the climate was much like it was on the Caribbean. While they were there, Up had gone tough again. So now he was exactly the same as Taz.  
>It was clear that the Commander and the Lieutenant were a couple, but their love didn't make them weaker. A fact Krayonder regretted because he was really terrified by them.<br>He'd never say he did, he'd be dead. Tootsie and Mega-Girl were also still together, just like Bug and February. They were all so dead god damn happy. All of them, exept him. Oh, and Specs, she was hot, in a way... Krayonder though, wasn't disappointed at all, that he was alone. He liked his bachelorlife. He really enjoyed walking trough the cafeteria on the spacestation and wink to some hot Ranger chicks every now and then.  
>The looks on their pretty faces, that's what he did it for. They usually looked honored, pleased. Krayonder really loved it, it made him feel like a man.<br>Krayonder had almost arrived at his room. He tapped the buttons for the code of his room and waited until the door would open. It didn't. Krayonder looked at the small display on the code panel, it read: "Password Disallowed, Please Use Correct Code." Krayonder breathed in deeply and tried again. And again. And again. An angry grumble escaped his lips. A locked door, nice.

Krayonder sighed and started to walk to Tootsie's room. He tapped his code, it was 1234, Tootsie'd forget anything else, and ran into the room as soon as the door had slid open enough to let him trough. 'Dude, you need to get Mega-Girl, man! My door doesn't want to open, man, and Mega-Girl needs to open it for me, dude!' Krayonder screamed in to the empty living room. He sighed again. Where was that dude when you needed him? Or his wife. Krayonder ran to the bedroom and ignored the fact that the door was closed, it never was. Krayonder stepped into the room. 'Man Why didn't you say anyth... O MY DEAD GOD! THAT IS GROSS! MAN!' Krayonder rapidly turned is eyes and tried to erase the view from his brain. He'd seen Mega-Girl sitting on top of Tootsie's shirtless body. They were kissing passionatly and Tootsie's hand was on Mega-Girl's metal ass. It kind of disgusted Krayonder, just because he didn't like robots. 'Alright, man! Never mind. I'm gone, man!' Krayonder said loudly. He walked out the bedroom and then sort of ran out of the livingroom.

He got back to his room and tried the code once more, it didn't work. He leaned his back to the wall and sank down dramatically. After a few secondes he heard footsteps around the corner, coming towards him. Krayonder stood up immediatly.  
>Oh dead god, how he wished to be invisible when he saw Up and Taz coming around the corner. They didn't see him, their eyes were closed. Up was carrying Taz. Taz's legs were wrapped around Up's body and looked like they would not even let go when they both would be dead. Her tiny frame was pressed to Up's chest fiercely and she clenched her fists in his hair. Krayonder would've thought that they were fighting, which they sometimes did, just for fun, if he hadn't seen Up's huge, muscular arms around Taz's waist and their lips pressed in a kiss. As they came closer, Krayonder could hear Up's unsteady breathing and Taz voice whispering. She mumbled something Spanish, Up seemed to understand it.<br>'_Te quiero mucho maldita. Siempre vamos a estar juntos, para empezar esta noche en tu dormitorio_.' Taz gasped. Krayonder closed his eyes and pressed himself to the wall as much as he could when they passed. After five seconds he dared to open his eyes again. He let out the breath which he had no idea of that he had held. He _really_ needed to get his door opened, this would NOT happen to him again! He doubted if he should go to Bug. Maybe Febby was with him, maybe they would also... Nah, that chance was too small.

Bug's room was at the other side of the Starship. At moments like this he was really glad he knew Bug's code as well. He walked into the room and was very happy to see Bug was alone. He laid on the couch, his orange exoskeleton shone. 'Man, Thank dead god you're here, that you're alone, man! My door is broken again, man. I need you, man, to look at it! You're good at that stuff! Oh, please, dude! Will you do it, man?' Krayonder asked. Bug looked up at him.  
>'Ehh... Krayonder, I can't do that right now... Because ehh, well... Febby is... Here...' He said doubtfully. Krayonder sighed. 'Okay, man. Doesn't matter, I'll figure something out, man! Have fun!' Krayonder replied. He was at the corridor again. He frowned. The chance that Specs would be busy with herself was really, <em>really <em>small. No, wait it was not. Because there was no chance at all. Come on, it was Specs! A little smile appeared on Krayonder's face.

**A/N** This was so much better in my head... I hope you like it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2, It was nice dress

**A/N **I don't own any of the charactars L

**Chapter 2, It was nice dress.**

**_Song of the Chapter: Elton John, The way you look tonight._**

_And I can't explain,  
>But there is something about the way you look tonight, yeah.<br>It takes my breath away,  
>Just the feeling I get about you deep inside<em>

Specs sat in front of her mirror. She felt lonely. Usually she spend her afternoons with Febby, but she was with Bug now. "And we won't be sleeping!" February had giggled to her. She wished she was her, and that Bug was... Krayonder. Specs' heart failed her for a moment. Krayonder... Then she looked at herself in the mirror again and she realized that he would never love a girl like her. She was crying. She only noticed when she couldn't see her reflection anymore. She wiped them of her face and took off her glasses so she could dry her eyes. She smiled to her reflection slightly and stood up from the chair. She felt horrible. She walked to the bath room and took a shower. The hot water did her good. She came out of the shower and felt a lot better.

She wanted to feel pretty. Specs looked for the only dress that she'd brought with her.  
>It was a deep blue dress with little gemstones at the border.<br>It was a nice dress. The colour fitted her very good, it made her look brighter.  
>She sat down on the chair in front of her mirror again and took the hairstraightner she had from Febby from the table. February had insisted on it that she'd take it from her. February had three others with her any way, that's what she'd told her. Specs had never used it before. It took her more than an hour to tame all her frizzy curls. It looked a little strange but it was not too bad, actually not bad at all. Actually it looked... Very nice. Specs smiled.<br>She remembered February had bought her a pair of eye contacts, for the Galactic League ball she'd never went to. They still had to be in her bag, somewhere. She found them within seconds. Putting them in took her longer but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.  
>At last she put on the make-up February gave her. She'd never wore a dress and make-up with positive results. Accept for now. She looked unbelievably beautifull. Specs smiled. She was really beatifull. She wanted to show it to February, but she was with Bug... The Commander and the Lieutenant wouldn't care. She could get along with Tootsie quite well but Mega-Girl would be with him, and nobody could get along with her. Accept for Tootsie of course. She wanted to go to Krayonder, but that would be weird, she never did. She wondered what he'd be doing. Maybe he... Someone knocked on her door. Specs stood up and walked trough her small bedroom and livingroom. They looked similar to all the other rooms. Specs opened the door with a big smile on her face. It dropped off immediately.<br>Krayonder.

'Krayonder! Oh dead god, what should I do? Smile! Yes, okay, now what? Oh yeah, talk to him! Don't embarrass yourself! Right, keep breathing and now do what February told you about situations like this!' Specs thought. 'Oh, hi Krayonder! How are you?' she asked with here most dazzeling smile. 'Yeah, Specs, man! Dude, you're alone! Thank dead god, man!' Krayonder ran into her livingroom and dropped himself on the couch.  
>He looked at her. 'It's like total drama, man! My do- Whoa! Specs! What the hell happened to you, man? You look damn hot, MAN! Krayonder screamed out. Specs smile dropped. 'Thanks, Krayonder...' she said a little unsure. He called her "man" and "dude" six times, he was so suprised that she looked pretty and he actually said "what the hell happened to you", Specs was sad. She tried to hide her disappointment, but she knew she failed.<br>Krayonder jumped up from the couch, he looked shocked and upset.  
>'Shit...' he whispered. He walked to her rapidly and pulled her in his arms. 'Oh, oh damn! No! Specs, Specs, sorry! I didn't ment it that way! You're pretty. You're always pretty! But now you're just... Really hot!' Krayonder said while he hugged her.<br>Specs smiled slightly. 'It's okay, I know you think February is hot. And I know that you think that Taz is hot, when she's asleep, on Up's lap and the chance that she'll kill you is a little smaller than usual... And I know that you even think that there's a weird shade of beauty on Mega-Girl, although you don't like her. And I know you don't think I'm pretty, or hot. But no one does. I'm used to it. Don't worry about me, it's fine.' Specs said, shaking her head. Specs tried to get out of Krayonder's grip. He didn't let her. 'No, it's not fine! It's not true, that I don't think you're pretty.' Krayonder said softly. His voice was so close, his breath in her neck so warm, his face only inches away from hers. Her breath became very, _very _unsteady and her heart failed her between every word he whispered. Specs tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. She had never been so close to a boy before. She didn't know what to do, what to say. In her mind she tried to go back to all those afternoons she spoke about things like this with February, but there was nothing. Her mind was empty. She couldn't think of anything but Krayonder. She felt the warmth of his body, his arms tangled around her waist. His arms pressing her closer to him softly. His breath, his voice, his face. She was vaguely aware that this might be a joke. But the thought was so far away in her fuzzy brain that she didn't care. Specs breathed in slowly. Krayonder lifted his hand from her lower back and stroked her hair gently. He pulled back a little and watched her face. Specs saw how his eyes scanned her features. She could see in his eyes that he tried to remember every inch of her face. He tried to register her eyes, her nose, her freckles, her cheeks her lips, her everything. She hoped that it was true, what she saw in his eyes. That he loved her. 

**A/N** You like? I hope so :3


	3. Chapter 3, And he loved her

**A/N** I don't own any of the charactars

**Chapter 3, More than he'd ever wanted anything else before.**

**_Song of the Chapter:_ _Ne-yo – Pitbull – Nayer - Give me everything tonight  
><em>**_Tonight I will love, love you tonight  
>give me everything tonight,<br>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight<em>

It was not true, he was disappointed that he was alone. And he loved Specs. He did. When Up told him to bring her to bed, then it happened. How she laid there in his arms, peacefully asleep, a content smile on her beautiful, young face. When he'd tucked her in, he hadn't left her. He had kissed her forehead, sit next to her and watch her sleep. She was only seventeen years old, he knew. But he was twenty four, the difference wasn't _that_ big. If Up could be with Taz, he could be with Specs. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything else before. He felt so nervous. He'd gone trough this with other girls, these first steps. He'd done this many, many times before. But this was different. He fucking loved this girl so much! He had never,_ ever_, loved someone as much he loved her. Yes, of course he'd been in love with those other girls, but Specs... There was something about here that made her different. He loved it, like he loved everything else about here. He wanted to kiss her. O dead god, he wanted to kiss her sooo bad. But he didn't, because he knew she would freak out. He was quite sure that she'd never kissed anyone before. He wanted to make it special for her.

His heart was beating like hell and he barely couldn't breath.  
>He was so nervous, so in love, so... Exited. Krayonder removed his hand from Specs' neck and lifted her legs. She probably weighted not much more than a hundred an ten pounds. The Ranger uniform and all her equipment made her look a lot fatter than she was, Krayonder could feel her ribs trough the dress. She clenched her arms around his neck and finally let him love her. He carried her to the couch and laid her down softly. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. He could hear her gasp and he immediatly pulled back. He looked at her, well aware of the shocked expression on his face. Specs looked a little disappointed when he did. A little grin played around her lips when she grapped the border of his black T-shirt and pulled him back again. This time, she took iniative and passionatly kissed him. Krayonder felt weak and faint. He pulled back again, but this time just so little that their lips still touched and he was just able to talk. 'This doesn't really work, I think. I'll fall off the couch like this. Let's go to that room' he gestured to Specs' bedroom with his head.<p>

He grinned broadly at her and she smiled back just as wide. Krayonder picked her up the way he'd seen Up carrying Taz in the corridor. He staggered trough the room, not because Specs was too heavy, but because he couldn't consentrate. He felt Specs' warm breath on his ear. He couldn't breath for a moment. He didn't notice. His arms moved over her back. They kissed again. 'I love you.' She panted. Krayonder's heart pounded in his chest. He was sure she could hear it. 'I love you too. More than I've ever loved anything else.' He whispered under his breath, not able to say it any louder. Krayonder finally made it to the bedroom.  
>When he laid Specs down and thought of what could happen, his mind wend even more fuzzy than it all ready was. There was no way he could think straight anymore. Specs laid on her back, Krayonder bowed over her. Their lips touched again. 'I love you.' Krayonder gasped again. As they kissed, Krayonder could feel that Specs was smiling. Krayonder's hands were on Specs' back. They slowly made their way down. Blood boiled under their skin. Emotions they'd never felt before raced trough their bodies. Krayonder slowly opened his mouth and Specs followed his example soon. Their tongues were tangled in a passionate dance. Krayonder pulled back and Specs immediatly started to kiss his jawline. He shivered. He loved her so much.<p>

**A/N** In case you really like the kissing and everything, next chapter won't be so fluffy. In case you don't like the kissing and everything, next chapter won't be so fluffy. :D


	4. Chapter 4, Hangover

**A/N** I don't own any of the characters

**Chapter 4, Hangover.**

_**Song of the Chapter:** **Katy Perry, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)  
><strong>__There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>There's a hickie or a bruise<em>

~Flashback~

Specs laid on her belly. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The room spinned for her eyes a little. Specs ran her hand trough her hair. A horrible pain filled her head. She looked around in her room. 'What the hell happened here?' she whispered to her self. 'Why are you in my bed?' she asked to the shirtless guy lying next to her. He was asleep, his mouth was open a little and his hair hang for his eyes in weird angles. She frowned. 'What the fucking hell is going on?' she asked to herself again. She looked in the mirror on the wall. Her hair was sticked to her face. She saw a small, dark spot in her neck and she was wearing- WHY THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING LACE LINGERIE? Specs pulled the hair from her face and picked up the sheets from the ground. She wrapped it around herself and got out of bed. As soon as she stood up the pounding in her head got worse. She dropped herself on the bed again with a soft moan. What happened last night? Why were all the sheets and pillows on the floor? Why was there an empty botle of tequila on the belly of that shirtless guy? Why didn't she remember anything? Specs stood up again, this time very, _very _slowly. She walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.

When she turned back to her room after a few minutes, the guy was still asleep. She really wanted to know who he was, and why he, for dead god's sake, was sleeping in _her_ bed.  
>She crawled on the bed on her hands and knees and picked up the empty bottle. Their was not even a single drop left. A small grin appeard on her face, she didn't know why because she should have been scared. But there was something familiar about the shirtless guy. Specs laid her hand on his muscular upper arm. His body felt warm ans smooth. She turned his head to face her and she slid her hand over his cheeck. He was handsome. He had dark hair and dark eyebrows but his skin was very light. His chin was covered with tiny stubble.<br>'Wake up.' She said and poked him softly. She said back, still in the lace underwear and watched him sleep. With her foot she shook him gently back and forth.

Finally, he woke up.  
>He opened his eyes and looked around. It took him at least third seconds to realize that he was, A drunk, B not in his own room, C naked, D in bed with a pretty girl who was not wearing a lot of clothes as well. This was pretty messed up... He closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples, trying to refresh his memory again. When he opened his eyes again he saw the girl grinning at him. 'What happened last night?' he asked her sleepy. She shrugged.<br>'I was just about to ask you the same.' She replied.

'Well, at least we have a hangover...' Krayonder said.  
>Hangover. Hangover, the word spinned trough her head. They laughed, then they both didn't know what to say or what to do and it went silent. Specs looked to the sheets she'd wrapped around her. Krayonder looked at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what had happened. It was silent, but not awkwardly. 'You have a headache?' Krayonder asked after a while. Specs looked at him questioning but then nodded. 'Yes, but how do you know that?' She asked. He picked up the bottle of tequila. 'I'd be in a coma if I would have drunk this all on my own.' He simply said. Specs nodded again.<br>'True...' she agreed again. 'This is really messed up, isn't it?' She asked. He frowned. 'I don't know, depends on what we should be doing right now I think.' He mumbled. Specs chuckled. She didn't know why, again. Must have been the alcohol. She laid down on the bed and sighed, trying to think of what they should be doing right now. She didn't know. 'Who are you actually?' she asked and she looked up at the boy. 'I'm Daniel Krayonder. But just call me Krayonder, I don't like Daniel. And you are...' he asked. Specs closed her eyes. 'I'm Julia, Julia Martin. They call me Specs, for my specs...' She mumbled. 'Nice too meet you, Specs.' Krayonder said. 'Same.' She said, and opened her eyes again.

**A/N** Now THAT was fun to write! I started, and I really didn't know what I was doing, so let's just see what will turn out from the next one xD. Ohh, sorry for forgetting to say it's a flashback first.


	5. Chapter 5, No way nothing happened

**A/N** I don't own any of the characters. Sorry that it took me so long to upload something again! I just... Was really busy =3  
><strong>Chapter 5,<strong> **No way nothing happened last night.**  
><em><strong>Song of the Chapter: Getting into you, Relient K<strong>__  
><em>_I'm getting into you  
>Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe<br>I'm getting into you  
>Because I've got to be<br>You're essential to survive  
>I'm going to love you with my life<em>

Specs' eyes were closed again. 'So, man. We like, slept together, huh?' Krayonder asked with a pleased grin around his lips. The girl nodded. Suddenly, Specs' eyes shot open. She sat up straight and looked at him ludicrously. 'Wait, what? No! Of course not!' She shouted at him. There was some sort of... Weird emotion in her voice. Krayonder couldn't really name it. The grin dropped of his face. 'S... Sorry, dude. Calm down.' He leaned towards her and pushed to her arm gently. She dodged his arm and leaned back. Exactly were the bed ended. She fell off the bed with a rollover. Krayonder tried to catch her. Too late. A loud smack. Krayonder crawled over to the other side of the bed end jumped off. 'O my god, dude. Are you dead?' He said with big eyes. 'O gosh, man! I killed that chick!' He thought. Fear raced trough his body. Specs laid on the ground, the blanket still wrapped around her. She didn't move. Krayonder shove his hand around her waist and picked her up as gentle as he possibly could. 'O god. This is not good, not good, man!' He whispered to himself. He laid Specs on the bed and felt above her mouth and nose. He didn't feel her breathing. He bowed over her and listened above her face. Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Specs bit in his ear. 'AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!' He screamed. Specs released him and he pulled back, his hands rubbing over the side of his head. A soft, childish whimper sounded. Krayonder glared at Specs. She didn't notice. She was too busy laughing at him. She held her stomach and rolled over the bed, almost falling off again. 'You didn't HAVE to do that!' He growled at her. He sat on the bed, just glaring at her. After a while Specs stopped laughing and looked at him. The expression on her face was one of amusement. Krayonder looked at her questioningly. 'Why are you looking at me like that, man? You look scary.' He said grinning. 'Because...' Specs giggled like a schoolgirl. 'You're still naked!' She laughed again. Krayonder looked down at himself. 'Shit, man...' He whispered. He pulled the sheets over his lower body. He chuckled at Specs embarrassed. 'But ahh... Are you like, sure?' He continued seriously. Specs frowned for a moment. 'Yes. I'm sure. I'm still a virgin. We didn't sleep together.' She said to him. Krayonder nodded. 'Good, because I want to remember my first time, man.' He smiled at her slightly. Specs tilted her head. 'You're a virgin? Like, you? Why do you... Whoa...' She ran her hand trough her curls. Then she opened her mouth and shot it again, shaking her head. 'What, man? You thought I was this lady-killer-like macho dude who hooks up with every girl in the academy, didn't you?' He asked. She grinned. 'Well, do you? I mean, do you hook up with every girl in the academy, only you don't sleep with them?' She asked him. Krayonder smiled at her widely. 'Yeah, man, I do...' He admitted. They both laughed a little, to fill up the awkward silence. Then Specs' expression changed. Krayonder noticed. 'Whoa man, what's up?' He asked. 'The academy.' She whispered, almost inaudible. Her big eyes grew even bigger, the effect enhanced by her round, jam jar glasses. She stood up, forgetting about her headache. 'We're meant to be in class! Or at least I am! We should examine the function of the inner clavicle in Biology. And in Astronomy we would discuss the participation of X-ray radiation on the outside of the previously known solar systems located on unidentified chromospheres!' Her voice was flooded with stress and she was talking so fast that Krayonder almost didn't understand her. 'What are you saying, man? You're too late any way. Calm down!' He said while he was looking at the amusing scene of the short girl, running around in her underwear, picking up clothing from all over the room. 'No way nothing happened last night,' He thought. 'But we both don't remember anything of it, so it didn't happen. Sort of.' He grinned. Specs glanced at him and stopped dead. 'What are you laughing at? It's not funny, okay!' Krayonder stood up slowly. Specs was running around in the kitchen now. Krayonder wrapped the blanket around him tighter and walked after her. She was talking to herself and tried to get her books in her bag and get her clothes on at the same time. It was disastrous. Krayonder stopped her and turned her around. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 'Calm down, man, it's Saturday.' He whispered. Specs looked back at him. Her eyes grew bigger again and she was pouting like she could burst out in tears any second. 'Calm down. It'll be fine, you just say you were ill. And that I was here to... I don't know, make you some soup and take care of you or something. It'll be fine, believe me. It'll be fine.' He said. Specs calmed down, she dropped her head against his shoulder and hugged him. She was still in her underwear, he still naked. It was a comfortable hug though. One that they both didn't want to let go of. 'Still sure nothing happened last night?' Krayonder tried warily. Specs punched him in his stomach softly. 'Yes.' She said, her voice not revealing any emotion. Her face was buried in his shoulder and when she looked up, she smiled. He smiled back at her. 'I never thought that... I'd end up hugging a naked guy.' Specs said after a while. Krayonder nodded slowly. 'I like you, Specs.' He said. Now it was Specs' turn to nod. 'So we start with a fake one night stand, and then we become best friends?' Specs laughed. Krayonder chuckled at her. 'Yeah, man, I think so.' He answered. She suppressed a wide smile and slowly let go of the hug. She walked over to the couch. She dropped herself and laid her head back on the armrest. Krayonder sat next to her and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, which removed it from his lower body. Specs diverted her gaze. She cleared her throat and shook her head a little. 'Could you please just get some clothes on?' 

**A/N** Sorry, that was rubbish, better luck next time...


	6. Chapter 6, I promise

**A/N** I don't own any of the characters. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload something again!  
><strong>Chapter 6, I promise.<br>Song of the Chapter, We go together, The Fray**  
>We go together, I promise forever<br>Every day together, I live with you  
>We go together <p>

~The next year, but still in the flashback~  
>Specs leaned on the table with her elbows and read the newspaper. The paper bored her and she shove it aside. She didn't know what to do, as there was no school today. She left her small apartment and walked trough the corridors without knowing where she was going. After a while she looked up from the ground and saw the familiar corridor. She walked to the door she'd entered so many times. 'Can I come in?' she asked and she knocked the door. No reply. 'Hey! I asked you something!' She said, louder this time. She heard a soft, confirming 'hmm' and she typed the entrance code of the door. It slid open and she walked into the small living room. Specs sat down on the couch. 'Hey, you're okay?' She asked into the nothing. 'Yeah, man. You?' the reply sounded. Specs slowly nodded. 'Yes, me too. At least, now I am. I haven't seen you for two weeks.' She said. Krayonder sniggered softly and messed up her hair with his hands. Specs leaned against him and poked him. 'Stop it! Stop it! Hahaha! You know I can't stand that man!' Krayonder screamed. He laughed. 'And you know I can't stand it when you're messing with my head!' Specs said and she hugged her best friend. 'I've really, really missed you. Why did they put you on that mission anyway? You've graduated just two months ago! They never put a Ranger on a mission that soon.' She said leaning to his shoulder and relaxing. 'Hmm, maybe I'm just a real good Ranger, man.' He replied. Specs chuckled. 'Yeah, right! I bet you even believe it yourself!' She said. 'Speccie, you know I'm right. You know I'm the best Ranger in history!' Krayonder laughed about his own joke. Specs joined him. 'How can you know that? I'm only in my first year, maybe I'll be way better than you, who knows?' She said and she raised her eyebrows. Krayonder shrugged his shoulders and gave her his typical 'Don't-look-at-me-I-don't-know' look. 'Oh come on! You know I'll be better.' She said to him defiantly. Krayonder chuckled. 'Yeah, sure, I'll listen to you when you're graduated, which gives me two and a half year to improve myself. So... I'm going to be the better one here.' He replied and stuck out his tongue to her. Specs rolled with her eyes and shook her head. She picked up the remote from the armrest of the couch and turned the TV on. The news was on. There had been another fight against the robots. The happy mood sank away. The war was ending, both the robots and humans started to run out of power. It was ending, but nobody knew who would win. The camera, which clearly was set in a helicopter, zoomed in on a girl, she was shooting on the robots like it was a video game. She hit all of them. An older man appeared next to her and covered the girl as she ran forwards to another soldier. The man followed her. Suddenly the other soldier got shot and he sank down, blood pouring from his chest and head. The girl looked down, murmured something to the soldier and then looked up at the man. The reporter told the watchers about the progress of the war. Specs didn't really listen, she just watched the girl. 'Here we see Lieutenant Up and Ensign Taz. They are considered to be our army's last hope. Together they seem invincible.' The reporter said. Specs sighed. Krayonder was one of them. She would be one of them. The thought scared her a little and she was glad that she didn't have to worry about all that now. Now she just was with Krayonder. Krayonder looked at her, he saw her worried eyes. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. 'For now it's just us, sweetheart. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without you. At least not far away. I'll always come back to you. I promise.' He whispered in her ear. Specs nodded and settled herself against his warm body. 'Then I'll stay with you. I promise.' Specs replied. Krayonder kissed her hair softly. Krayonder turned off the TV and tilted Specs' head so she'd face him. 'How about we're going to the forest and have a nice picnic? Otherwise we'll just sit here, and the weather is lovely.' He said. Specs thought about it for a while, then nodded. 'Yes. Yeah, we can do that. Specs responded, sitting up. She smoothed her shirt and smiled to her friend. 'Let's make some food.'<p>

The brisk forest was full of sounds. The birds were chirping and the light spring breeze made the trees rustle. Hundreds of little white daisies covered the ground. The spring was in it's bloom. Specs and Krayonder walked between the trees in a relaxed pace. They could see the ocean reach out to the horizon.

'Here, let's sit. This is a nice spot.' Specs said. She stopped and looked around. 'Can't we walk a little further, man?' Krayonder asked while he turned around to face her. Specs shook her head, her hands akimbo. 'Come on, look at this! The ocean, the trees. It's really hot, Kray, and this is the only place where we'll have shadow.' She argued and threw her hands in the air for emphasis. Krayonder smirked. 'O, alright then.' He swung the backpack with their food off his back. 'Here, man, catch!' He said and threw the bag to Specs. She caught it and pulled out a large cloth. She put the bag against a tree and laid the cloth on the ground. Krayonder sat down and pulled off his shoes. 'Do you want a sandwich already?' She asked him, holding one up. 'Yeah man, lovely!' He said when he realized how hungry he actually was. Specs smiled at him and gave him the sandwich. She took one herself too and snuggled up against Krayonder, who'd settled himself against the tree. 'Man, tlis lis dewishej!' He said with his mouth full. Specs laughed. 'What the hell are you babbling?' Krayonder tried to smile. He chewed his bread and swallowed it. 'I said it's delicious.' He said, now properly smiling. Specs formed an 'O'-shape with her mouth and took a bite of her own sandwich.

After they had finished their eating, they just enjoined the calmth of the forest. Specs looked up at Krayonder. His eyes where closed, his hair messed up, and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked just the way he'd looked when she first saw him. Specs giggled softly when a soft snorring noise came out of his mouth. Then she put her head on his chest again and closed her eyes as well.


End file.
